Meet the Hyugas
by hyugaheiress
Summary: Chibi Hinata finally has the day off from training so she and Neji go off to the park. Here your fav. future shinobi meet the hyugas for the 1st time. What was the outcome?Well just read and see.Sorry bad at summaries so just read ok.OOCnes


**Happy Thanksgiving guys and since I'm in the spirit of giving I posted this for you guys. The rookie nine are 5 yrs. old, Gai's team is 6, and Itachi…well lets just say that in my story he's 8. Anyways hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did then Itachi would have never killed his clan, Sakura would have been killed off and Hinata wouldn't like Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meet the Hyugas**

"Hurry up Neji-nii-san," said the young girl from the door. She had pale white lavender eyes and midnight blue hair cut short. She wore a pink kimono that had small flowers all over it; it was plain but still pretty.

"Okay Hinata-sama," responded Neji as he made his way towards the little girl. The future prodigy wore the custom Hyuga robes. They were a dark grey color; the opening that let to the sash was a creamish color while the sash itself was a white-grayish tone. He had his hair tied back in his usual lose ponytail and rapped around his head was the white adhesive bandage that hid the Juin.

"Where do you want to go?" Neji asked as he put on his shoes.

"Um…I don't know. Wait! I want to go see the wilderness!" the excited heiress stated as she looked out the door.

"The wilderness?" the future prodigy questioned as he stood up.

"You know…where I can see pretty flowers."

"Oh.ok. Wait, but aren't you suppose to train with your father?"

"No, not today. Sunday is the only day I have off so I want to spend it freely," the little heiress said tugging on his arm.

"Well then let's go," Neji said as he followed her out. As soon as he got out he started to run. "Come on Hinata-sama."

"Wait up," yelled Hinata. She was trying to run but her kimono was too tight on her. She could barely move in it.

Hinata was finally able to catch up to Neji.

"Hey Hinata-sama, you wanted to see flowers right?"

"Yes," the little heiress replied.

"Okay then let's go to the park."

Hinata nodded in consent and with that they went in the direction of the park.

----------------------------------------

At the park...

On this particular luminous day all of Konoha's young seemed to be running amuck in the vast park. Some were playing tag, others playing made up ninja games, while the rest played on the swing sets. This day also seemed to be really sunny and breezy as big lushes trees sway to the winds movement while the air is filled with the pleasant sound of birds chirping. Everything seems to be more vibrant and colorful than usual.

"Ah…look at these beautiful flowers Neji-nii-san."

Hinata and Neji were on the north side of the park where there was a humongous field of flowers. There was a trail that led you through the flowers and ended up in an intersection of two more trails. One led to nothing but trees while the other led to a baseball field.

Hinata bent down, picked up a daisy, and then pressed her nose against it to take in its beautiful aroma. After doing so she realized there was a green hairy bug on the petal. Hinata wasn't like most girls, she didn't scream at the sight of it, but rather stated, "Wow, look at this big bug."

Neji went over to his cousin to inspect the bug but as he did so an unfamiliar voice rang through the air.

"Can I have that bug?" a young boy asked.

Hinata and Neji looked in the direction of the young boy. He had on a big light green jacket that covered his mouth and some black sunglasses.

"Oh sure," Hinata said handing him the flower. "Um… can I ask why you want the bug?"

"I'm collecting bugs," the boy answered as he plucked the bug off then handing back the flower.

"That's cool. Have you found any that are poisonous?" Neji asked as curiosity and excitement was beginning to rise within him.

"No," the boy simply stated.

"Oh," the little Hyuga replied with disappointment in his voice.

"Can I see your collection?" Hinata questioned.

"Hm." They boy hands her a jar filled with insects.

"Look at that one Neji-nii-san," Hinata expressed while pointing to a particular bug in the jar. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah I guess, but it would have been cooler if it was poisonous," the little Hyuga stated as a matter of factly.

"Hey do you mind telling us your name?" the little heiress asked as she handed the jar back to him.

"Shino Aburame."

"Nice to meet you Aburame-san," she conveyed while getting up. "I'm Hinata Hyuga and this is my cousin Neji Hyuga." She pointed at Neji.

Shino just nodded to verify his understanding. "I need to collect more bugs." And with that he turned around and walked off in the direction of the trees.

"Um..Okay. Bye Aburame-san," she added as she waved at him.

"Aburame? I've heard that name before." The future prodigy placed his index finger on his chin to ponder the name. "Wait, isn't he from THE Aburame clan. I think we went to go visit them before."

"Oh yeah I remember now. But how come we never saw him before," the heiress asked as she turned to face her cousin.

"He sure isn't the talkative kind. He probably **was** there when we went to meet the Aburame clan but since he's so quiet we probably didn't notice him."

"Well yeah he wasn't really talkative…but at least he seemed nice," remarked Hinata.

"Hey!" Another unfamiliar voice filled the air.

Neji and Hinata turned in the direction of the voice only to come upon a small girl. She had blonde neck length hair, sky-blue eyes, and a purple heart shaped clip that held the right side of her bangs from falling to her face. Her attire consisted of a white shirt with purple overalls and white tennis shoes. It was none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"Would you mind giving me the daisy?" the blonde asked.

Hinata seemed a little confused until she looked at her hand only to realize she was still holding the flower. "Uh…okay." Hinata handed her the daisy.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I'm collecting flowers for my family's flower shop," reported Ino as she held out a big basket filled with a variety of flowers. "Oh my name is Ino Yamanaka by the way."

"My name is Hinata Hyuga."

"And my name is Neji Hyuga."

"Nice to meet ya'll," said Ino. "So what are you two doing out here?"

"Nothing really, we're just looking at all the pretty flowers," responded Hinata. "You want to join us?" she added.

The young Ino smiled. "Yeah sure."

All of a sudden something white and round came out from the sky.

BAM!

The object hit the little unsuspecting heiress on the head. The impact caused her to fall down.

"Owe!" she cried as she rubbed her head.

"Are you okay Hinata-sama?!" a worried Neji asked.

Ino picked up the object with her right hand only to realize it was a baseball. "Hey who threw that!" the young blonde screamed surveying the area with her left fist in the air.

"Yeah! Who hit Hinata-sama?!" Neji added.

A small boy then approached them.

"Sorry about that." He had blond spiky hair, tan skin, and deep sea blue eyes. The blonde wore a bright orange shirt and baggy blue shorts.

"A friend of mine threw that," he explained until Ino grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him.

"You liar…I bet it was you!" she yelled angrily.

"It's okay Ino-chan," Hinata said as she sat on the floor rubbing her head. "I didn't hurt that much."

Ino ignored Hinata's comment and continued to shake Naruto violently. "You think you can just hit somebody and get away with it.?!"

"Hey what's your problem you psycho little girl," Naruto yelled while trying to get away from Ino's grasp.

"Don't call her psycho," hollered Neji. "You're the psycho for hitting Hinata-sama."

"Hey sorry about that," declared another boy coming towards them. Although he looked to be about 8 yrs.old, he seemed mature for his age. He had black hair, dark eyes, and his hair was tied in a low pony tail. The boy wore kaki shorts and a black shirt with a symbol of a fan on the back. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

Ino looked at him and instantly let go of Naruto.

He now stood directly in front of them. "I guess I really threw it far," he said grinning.

Hinata and Ino took one look at him and instantly blushed scarlet red. 'He's so handsome,' they both thought.

The young Itachi looked down at Hinata. "Gomen, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident."

"It's no problem," Ino interrupted. "We completely understand, it was just an accident."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto. "When you thought **I** did it, you wanted to kill me!"

"Well that's because it was **you**!" uttered Ino as she shoved Naruto out of the way.

"Let me help you." Itachi smiled as he took out his hand to help Hinata up.

The heiress took the young Uchiha's hand. "Thank you," she said but not with out a blush crossing her face.

Now that Hinata stood directly in front of the Uchiha prodigy he noticed her eyes. "Your eyes… you must be a Hyuga."

"Um…yes I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata responded.

"Hinata?" Itachi questioned. "I've heard my father speak your name. You must be the heiress of the Hyuga Clan."

Hinata nodded.

"Nice to meet you Hinata. My name is Itachi Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Clan," he conveyed as he bowed.

After Itachi finished bowing he looked at Neji. "You must be a Hyuga too."

"I'm Neji Hyuga."

The Uchiha nodded in consent and then looked at Ino.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka," the blonde said.

"Nice to meet you Ino-chan," the Uchiha responded. The **chan** almost caused Ino to faint.

"Oh I almost forgot, this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki." He pointed at the spiky haired blonde.

"The next hokage!" Naruto added until Itachi smacked him on his head.

Just as Naruto was about to question Itachi's action another voice rang through the air.

"Hey hurry up Itachi," yelled a small boy from far away.

"I guess we better go, come on Itachi," said Naruto.

Itachi looked at Hinata, Ino, and Neji. "Hey do ya'll want to join us?"

"Yeah," yelled Ino happily as she picked up her basket full of flowers.

"Um okay," said Hinata.

Sigh. "I guess," remarked the future prodigy.

The three newcomers followed Itachi and Naruto as they led the way down the path that led to the baseball field. As they approached the field they quickly heard loud talking and yelling.

"So, you're playing baseball," said Ino.

"Yeah," stated Itachi grabbing a bat. "You all can go sit over there." He pointed towards a bench on the left side of the field.

The baseball field wasn't extravagant or big. It was actually quite small because it wasn't meant for an actual fan based baseball game but rather just for fun. The only seats that the field had were a small bench, which seamed to only fit two people. The only thing the field had, other than the bench, were 3 oak trees that provided shade. The biggest one was the one located about a foot behind the bench.

Ino, Neji, and Hinata made their way towards the bench only to realize that there were two boys already sitting on it. One had brown hair in a spiky pony tail, a grey shirt, and black baggy shorts. He wasn't watching the game but rather seemed to be looking up at the sky. The other boy was a little chubby, had brownish reddish hair, and two red spirals on the side of his cheeks. He wore a green shirt, brown shorts, and the custom shinobi shoes. Unlike the other boy, he was actually looking at the game while eating a big bag of chips.

"Would you guys please move," asked Neji.

"Agh. (Sigh) man what a drag," claims the boy who seemed to be quite lazy.

"Come on Shikamaru let them sit there," the chubby boy adds while he continues to eat his chips.

"Yeah Shikamaru-kun, let us sit here," Ino says as she steps up from behind Neji.

"Oh, Ino I didn't know you were here," said Shikamaru while letting out a yawn.

"Itachi-kun invited us," the blond responds.

"Oh, I see," the young Nara replies as he gets up from the seat. "Come on Choji, let's go sit by the tree."

Shikamaru and Choji walk off to the tree leaving the bench empty. However there is still the problem of who gets to sit since the bench only seats two. Neji, being the little gentleman that he is, lets Ino and Hinata have the bench.

"Alright let's watch!" Ino exclaims happily as she and Hinata sit down.

Ino sat on the left side, with her basket under the bench, while Hinata sat on the right side. Neji remained standing beside Ino.

They watched on as Itachi hit a homerun and ran around the bases. Besides the Uchiha, there were three other guys out on the field. One was Naruto (he was the pitcher), the other had spiky brown hair and red marks on the side of his cheeks, and the last one looked like a smaller version of Itachi. The only difference was that he had shorter hair and did not have the two lines on his face.

"Alright it's your turn Sasuke," yelled Itachi.

"Okay big brother," the boy known as Sasuke responded.

He made his way to home base, grabbed a wooden bat that read "_THE Sasuke Uchiha_", and prepared himself to hit the ball. Hinata noticed that Sasuke seemed to be trying to imitate his brother because the stance he was using was the same one as Itachi.

Naruto clutched the ball in his hands and shook his shoulders. He, in his own mind, tried to get himself ready to pitch. Naruto stretched his arms, did breathing exercises, and cracked his neck. He repeated this over and over again, and even actually told himself a little speech to prep him up. This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Come on you baka! Hurry up!" yelled an impatient Sasuke.

Naruto clutched the ball in his hands, lifted his arms behind his head, quickly brought them back down, and then threw the ball.

BAM! Sasuke hit it.

It wasn't a homerun like Itachi's but it was still good.

"He's pretty good," remarked Neji.

Itachi made his way towards the trio. "Hey, you guys want to play?"

Ino stood up, seeming as if she was volunteering, but instead pushed Neji forth. "You go first Neji-kun."

"Why me?" asked the young Hyuga.

"Here," said Itachi as he handed him a silver bat.

"Good luck Neji-nii-san," Hinata stated as Neji made his way towards the plate.

'Agh, why me?' thought Neji. He stood on the plate and readied himself. The future prodigy lifted up his left foot and tapped it with the bat, as he brought it back up he spit on the ground and then put himself in position.

"Get ready Neji, I'm going to get you back for what your psycho girlfriend did to me," Naruto exclaimed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Neji simply stated.

Naruto threw the ball really hard.

BAM!

Neji hit the ball and it was a home run!! He ran to each base with ease.

"Go Neji-kun!" cheered Ino. She was standing up and screaming really loud.

"Man…girls are so troublesome," said Shikamaru.

After Neji made it to home base he headed towards Hinata.

"Hinata-sama it's your turn."

"Um…I don't want to," Hinata replied.

"Come on Hinata-chan," said Ino patting her on the back.

Hinata was a little hesitant but still made her way towards the field.

Upon seeing the heiress make her way towards the plate Kiba spoke up. "C'mon guys it's just a girl."

"Yeah girls can't play good," added Naruto. "Move in guys."

They continued to taunt her as she got herself ready.

While she was distracted in preparing herself Naruto threw the ball. Poor Hinata was barely able to doge it.

"Told you girls can't play!" yelled a cocky Kiba. He kept on repeating the same thing over and over.

That is until Naruto threw the ball and Hinata hit it.

BAM!

The ball hit Kiba right in the face.

"Agh my face!" yelled the young Inuzuka as he covered his face with his hands.

Ino and Neji burst out laughing at the sight.

Hinata ignored Kiba's antics and ran as fast as she could.

"Yay! Go Hinata-chan!" screamed Ino enthusiastically.

The next few rounds were pretty much the same. Neji continued to make home runs while for some reason Hinata and Ino kept on hitting the guys in their faces, heads, and/or bodies with the ball.

"Alright guys I think that's enough for today. Besides it's already lunch time and I'm hungry," spoke Itachi. "And stop complaining Naruto and Kiba."

"Agh...my beautiful face," complained Naruto.

"Beautiful face?" questioned Ino. "More like hideous."

"BURN!" yelled Sasuke while laughing.

Naruto just ignored the comment.

"Agh…my rib…I think it's broken," whined Kiba.

"Hey why didn't Sasuke get hurt!" yelled Naruto.

"Because he wasn't the one who kept on insulting Hinata-chan and Ino-chan," informed Itachi. "Anyways, you guys want to go eat with us. We're having a picnic."

"Sure," the trio responded in unison.

Just then a girl's voice emitted the air. "Hey guys sorry I'm late. My mommy took longer in making the bentos because she had trouble making Choji's." The girl had two Chinese buns on her head. She was followed by a boy who had big bushy brows.

"That's ok, we just got finished with the game anyway," Itachi replied. "Tenten, you don't mind if I invited three other people?"

"I don't mind, my mommy made a lot of food so we'll definitely have enough," stated Tenten showing everyone two baskets.

"Well Tenten, Lee meet our two new friends." He pointed at the Hyugas. "This is Hinata and Neji." Then he pointed at Ino. "You already know Ino right."

"Hey guys," said Tenten as she waved at the two Hyugas. "Hey Ino-chan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rock Lee," he announced as he grinned. "And hey Ino-chan."

"Nice to meet you too," the Hyugas answered back in unison.

Ino smiled back at Tenten and Lee in acknowledgment.

Tenten handed Lee the picnic blanket and he unfolded it. Now that the blanket was on the ground Tenten began to place the bentos on the ground. Once everything was settled she stated, "Everybody grab a bento, they are all the same." She reached in for one. "Just don't grab the ones labeled Choji. My mommy made those specifically for him," she added.

Once that was established, everyone dug in. All the kids seemed to be enjoying themselves: Neji was boasting to Ino about his abilities while she in return taught him a couple of stuff about the flowers that she had in her basket, Choji and Shikamaru looked up at the sky while they ate, Lee and Tenten were just chatting among themselves, Naruto and Kiba were pigging out, until naruto started to choke that is.

Kiba tried to help Naruto by patting him in the back but to no avail. At one point Naruto **did** stop choking but he continued to stuff his face and in return kept choking again.

Hinata watched on as Naruto was making a spectacle of himself. Besides the fact of him choking, this was actually a really fun day. She wasn't really hungry so she got up and made her way to a patch of flowers.

"Hey how come you're all alone," asked Itachi.

"Huh," said Hinata a little startled.

Itachi and Sasuke came out from behind a bush.

"Are you sad?" asked a concerned Sasuke. He approached her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Or are you sick?"

"Um…well." Hinata and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment before they broke their gaze. Itachi seemed to notice and found it really interesting.

"Well…." Hinata spoke up. "I want to remember this day forever…I'm here by myself because I want to take in everything. This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Hey Itachi!" Kiba interrupted. "Naruto is choking again, can you help him?!" yelled the young Inuzuka.

"I'm coming," replied Itachi as he ran towards the group.

"Wait big brother, don't leave me here alone," said Sasuke.

"What's wrong. You scared of girls," shouted a smirking Itachi as he left.

Sasuke sighed.

"Your brother is very nice," stated Hinata.

"Yeah, he can be cool at times," replied the young Sasuke.

"You seem to have a lot of fun with him. I wish I had fun like that everyday,"

"What do you mean," the Uchiha asked.

"Well…" Hinata trailed off. "I hardly go anywhere because of my father. He makes me train everyday." She pauses. "And I really hate it; I want to have fun like you guys," she added.

"Well at least you have a father who spends time with you and likes you. My father doesn't like me. He likes Itachi more, that's why I want to be like him," states Sasuke. "Besides your dad probably just wants you to become strong."

"You think so?" asks Hinata with a little hope starting to rise within her.

"Yeah, trust me. When you're older we can fight each other and see who's stronger."

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." Hinata goes towards him and hugs him. Sasuke just stands there too shocked to hug back as a slight blush crosses his face.

"Well well well Sasuke," says Itachi heading towards the pair. "You're blushing," he teases.

"No I'm not!" shot back an embarrassed Sasuke.

"Suuuuurrre," he smirks. "Anyways it's time to go home," Itachi adds.

Everyone bids farewell and leaves, except for Ino, Neji, and Hinata that is.

"Wow, I had a great time today!" informs Ino excitedly.

"Yeah me too," added Neji.

"Well I guess I better go, my mom is probably waiting for the flowers," Ino states as she lifts up the basket of flowers. She then walks over to Hinata and hugs her. "I hope we can hang out together again Hinata-chan." Then Ino walks over to Neji and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You're pretty cute you know. Anyways see you both later." And with that she walks off leaving Neji shocked and blushing.

"Hey Neji-nii-san I think she likes you," says Hinata as she giggles at his still blushing form. "Neji-nii-san, why do boys always put on that face when a girl gives them a hug or a kiss on the cheek? They turn red and their mouth hangs open," the young heiress questions.

Neji, now recomposed, speaks up, "Oh, its nothing Hinata-sama…So did you have a good time today?" he asked trying to change the subject.

'Man boys are sure weird' thought Hinata. "Yeah I made a lot of new friends today like Sasuke-kun and Ino-chan," replied the little heiress.

And with that the two Hyugas head on home, hoping to spend another day with their new friends.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you guys like the story. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes-I suck at that. And no I didn't forget to put in Sakura; I just don't like her so I didn't bother to put her in. And yeah the characters are OOC but bah it's just a fic right. Also, please no flames, if you have nothing nice to say then just don't say anything. Once again, Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
